


Optimus Prime X Reader - Patrol Part 2 of 2

by writeyouin



Series: Optimus Prime X Reader - Patrol [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: An NSFW sequel to Optimus Prime X Reader - Patrol please.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Reader, Optimus Prime/You
Series: Optimus Prime X Reader - Patrol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657732
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118
Collections: Optimus Prime





	Optimus Prime X Reader - Patrol Part 2 of 2

Optimus sat on the sofa, awaiting whatever speech his team had planned for him. Whatever they all wanted to say had to be important for all of them to have demanded his attention in this impromptu meeting.

“All right, you’ve got me here. Is something the matter?” Optimus asked, fearing that his team might have a problem with his leadership.

“YES!” Bumblebee yelled in response. “WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE EVERYTHING IS OKAY IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

“UGH. WE’RE HERE ABOUT (Y/N).”

Optimus stood up quickly, “(Y/N)! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HER?”

“No,” Prowl answered calmly. “It’s nothing like that. It’s just that we all feel- ah, how can I put this delicately?”

“Boss bot,” Bulkhead intervened, “Is it true you’re taking (Y/N) out on patrol again tonight?”

Optimus nodded, not trusting his words where you were concerned.

“Damn it Prime, that’s the problem,” Ratchet grumbled.

“You don’t think I should take (Y/N) on patrol with me anymore?”

Bumblebee face-palmed, “NOT IF YOU WON’T ASK HER OUT.”

Optimus rolled his optics, “You can’t be serious, this again? I thought I’d told you that whatever I felt for (Y/N) is over. Ratchet was right, a relationship between us would be impossible.”

“CUT THE SCRAP. We all know you’re obsessed with her. So, just tell her tonight, ON THE FIFTH PATROL THIS WEEK, I MIGHT MENTION. NOBODY CAN STAND TO SEE YOU MOPING ABOUT THE BASE WHEN SHE’S NOT HERE.”

“Hey! I don’t mope. I just-”

“Hello,” You called ahead of yourself, into the base.

“Scrap,” Bumblebee cursed. “She’s early. Play it cool.”

Each bot returned to their usual positions within the base, not paying you any attention as you came in. Prime smiled softly at you, getting up to greet you, “Hey (Y/N), ready to go out on patrol?”

“Hmm, already? I thought we were all going to join Sari for some down-time.”

“Ugh, right, we were but uh- I have a bad feeling about the Decepticons tonight and would like to go out immediately,” Optimus lied, hoping to get away from his accusers as soon as possible.

“Oh, okay. Bee, say hi to Sari for me.”

“You got it,” Bumblebee growled, glaring at Optimus as if challenging him to find out what would happen should he not tell you how he felt.

Optimus said nothing as he transformed and opened his door for you, driving off into the cool spring night.

* * *

Optimus sat tensely, overlooking the bay with you at his side. He hadn’t said anything for the past hour and you knew something was weighing heavily on his mind. Usually, you would have respected his privacy and waited till he was ready to talk, but by the way he kept glancing at you, you knew it was something about you bothering him.

“A penny for your thoughts?” You asked.

Optimus swallowed nervously, “Oh- I ah- It’s nothing. Sorry (Y/N), I was just lost in thought.”

“Thoughts about me?”

“I- Yeah… It’s just the team are-”

“Bugging you to ask me out, yeah, I heard them. Do you still think it’s best to keep our relationship secret? I mean, if you still think it will protect me from the Decepticons, that’s fine, but your team will figure it out eventually.”

Optimus sighed, his shoulders slumping. “What if we’re making a mistake? (Y/N), I’m terrified. Detroit already hates us after our accident, and I don’t know if we’re even helping at all. Sure, we fight the Decepticons, but that just puts everyone in more danger. What if somebody gets hurt? What if… What if you get hurt?”

“Optimus, you could never hurt me.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“I love you.”

Optimus’ jaw dropped at your words. He looked longingly at you, knowing in his spark that it was true, yet wishing it wasn’t. He also loved you, but love complicated everything, especially war.

Sensing his hesitation, you smiled pityingly, “It’s okay. You don’t have to say it back yet. It scares me too.”

Optimus held out his servo in a familiar gesture. You hopped onto it and let him lift you to his face, where you pecked his lips gently.

“Hey… I want to show you something,” Optimus said, transforming and placing you in the front seat.

He drove you even further from the city, deep into the woods that Prowl loved so much. You were about to ask where he was taking you, when he stopped at the entrance of a mine.

“I’ve been studying human traditions between patrols and I’ve heard that you propose marriage with diamonds. One day, when the war is over and you’re safe, I’m going to get you a diamond from inside that mine.”

“Are you proposing to me?” You asked quietly.

“Is that something you would like?”

“Yes… What do you say to sealing the deal?”

“How?”

You pressed your lips against his steering wheel, unsure of whether he would feel it or if it would feel odd. Then, when his rear-view mirror turned towards you, you made a show of unzipping your jacket and peeling your shirt off.

“(Y/N)!” Optimus stammered your name.

You paused before unhooking your bra, “What’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?”

Optimus knew what clothes were, and that humans used them to protect from the elements as well as look good; he never imagined that he would get so revved up upon seeing them removed. “No- No, don’t stop.”

“Then I hope you enjoy the show,” You grinned, removing the bra, and feeling him ogle you, even though you couldn’t see his optics.

“(Y/N) wait- I- I can’t do this. Not like this anyway.”

Optimus transformed one of his arms to lift you out of his interior before returning to his bot mode. You shivered in the evening air, missing your shirt and bra.

Feeling self-conscious, you crossed your arms and asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

“Wha- No, it’s just- I- (Y/N), I… I just want you to be sure that this is what you want. We’re so different and you’re so beautiful. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Disappoint me? That’s not possible. Optimus, you are the kindest, most wonderful person I know and I love you. There is no way in a million years that you could ever disappoint me.”

“I know, but-”

“Look, you’re clearly not ready for this, so here’s what I’m thinking. You give me my clothes back, because it’s freezing, we stay out and talk for a while, and then we head back to the base. Then, one day when you’re ready, we can try this again.”

On one hand, Optimus wanted to kick himself for ruining what could have been a magical night together, but on the other hand, he was relieved that you were putting his needs first. One day, he knew he would woo you, but it would be when he was surer of himself; he would make sure the moment was perfect.

* * *

“(Y/N),” Optimus called upon knocking on your house door, worried by the fact that he hadn’t seen you in a while.

When there was no response, Optimus increased the power to his audial receptors, hoping to hear if you were inside. Sure enough, he heard you calling his name. Optimus switched to his holo-form to let himself in, afraid you had been injured and that you were calling for help. Once inside, he listened again, tracking the source of your voice.

“(Y/N)!” Optimus burst into your apparent bedroom, stopping short when he saw you.

You were laid on the bed in your underwear, fingering yourself with one hand while the other fondled your breast, muttering his name in the throes of passion. Optimus didn’t know what to say at the sight of your flushed face and your hair fanned messily about your head.

“Optimus!” You cried, sitting up in shock, trying to compose yourself.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered, blushing uncomfortably. “I didn’t mean to- I’ll leave…”

Yet even as he said that, he knew it wasn’t true. He had always put off anything further than kissing you, waiting for the perfect moment that might lead to more. This didn’t fit in with the romance he had planned, and yet he couldn’t walk away from it. Everything about you seemed so wild and beautiful, from the way you had spoken his name to the slick juices covering your fingers.

“Oh God. I’m sorry,” You blushed, covering yourself with the blanket.

“Wait-” Optimus reached out. “Please, I- I want to see more. Don’t stop.”

Somewhat self-consciously, you whispered, “Are you sure?”

Optimus nodded silently, never taking his eyes off you. Slowly, you removed the blanket, letting him get a good look at you. You trailed your hand down your stomach and back into your panties, lazily stoking yourself and watching him to see if he liked the sight. When he didn’t protest, you resumed what you had been doing earlier, teasing yourself so you wouldn’t climax too quickly. You rocked into your hand, moaning his name lustily.

Optimus never knew you could sound like that; it was affecting him in ways he hadn’t thought possible. He looked down to the fabric of his pants, finding his human spike was pressing against the material.

“Ah~” You moaned, watching him with hooded eyes. “Optimus, you look so huge. I want you to fuck me, _please_.”

“What-” Optimus swallowed anxiously. “What else do you want?”

You stopped stroking yourself to sit up on your knees, “I want to suck your cock and taste what it’s like when you nut in my mouth. I want you to know what it feels like to be inside me. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk straight. I want you to make me yours.”

Optimus wasn’t sure what some of those things meant, but he got the general idea of your tone. He stood perfectly still until you got up and led him to the bed, sitting him down on the edge. You felt his arms snake around your back as you leaned forwards to kiss him, unzipping his pants as you did so. Evidently, he didn’t have underwear on in his holo-form and his cock sprang up, happy to be free of its constraint.

Kneeling down, you grabbed the shaft, rubbing expertly up and down while you tongued the slit. Optimus gripped onto the bedsheets, leaning back and murmuring to himself, “ _Frag_ , that feels so- Ah~”

You took the tip into your mouth, moaning as you went down on him.

“Is this good?” You asked between sucking him off.

Optimus merely nodded, squinting his eyes shut and panting as you went back to work on him.

You licked his member, pausing again to say, “Good, then you’ll cum in my mouth when you’re good and ready.”

For more than half an hour you overstimulated Optimus with only your mouth, bringing him close to the edge then waiting till he was a begging mess before stopping, eager to make this last as long as you could.

“Please (Y/N),” He begged. “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

You squeezed his cock, toying with him further, “Really? But what will I get in return? Wouldn’t you like to see me get off too?”

“Please,” He whimpered again.

You allowed your thumb to circle his tip as you rolled your eyes, “Very well, I suppose I can entertain myself.”

Shucking off your panties so Optimus would have a show, you put your hands between your folds, before you took his full length within your mouth. Now moaning from your own pleasure, Optimus’ imitated human breath caught in his throat at each vibration against his cock. He could feel his overload coming, and moreover, he could feel you drinking down the first drops of transfluid that threatened to be his undoing.

“(Y/N),” he cried. “(Y/N), don’t make me wait.”

Sure enough, you kept going, licking sucking, groaning, and nibbling until Optimus cried out for Primus, overloading in your mouth.

You swallowed the pink transfluid down, fascinated by the taste which could be compared to nothing on Earth. You let Optimus fall back onto the bed as you released him, prepared to get yourself off while he watched. Before you could however, you found that unlike humans, Optimus had already got another erection, and he was looking at you with a mix of shame and desperation as he silently pleaded for another blowjob.

“You deserve the world,” You breathed huskily, prepared to give Optimus everything he deserved for winning your heart and never asking for anything in return.

Instead of taking him back into your mouth however, you seated yourself on his dick, glad you were already wet for he was bigger and thicker than anyone you’d ever seen.

“Shit,” You keened. “Optimus, you’re so huge.”

“Sorry,” Optimus moaned sheepishly, barely thinking upon feeling your tight warmth wrapped around him. “I can- I can make it smaller if that- if it helps.”

You leaned forward so your words tickled his ears, “Don’t you dare.”

“ _Primus_ ,” Optimus said, his face flushed as you rocked your hips slowly forward.

“I meant every word I said baby, I want you to make me yours.”

Optimus reached up and you expected him to remove your bra, but instead he wound his fingers into your hair. The act felt so intimate that you weren’t sure how to respond for a moment. Nobody had ever looked at you in a way that made you feel like you were the only person in the world. Slowly, he drew his hand down to cup your cheek, and then down again till it rested on your hip.

“I love you,” He murmured breathlessly. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t said it before, he was saying it now and that’s what mattered.

“I love you too,” You managed to say as you rocked against him.

It was quite some time before the two of you climaxed, and even then, Optimus wanted to return the favour, and boy did he return it.

By the late evening, the two of you laid in each-other’s arms, simply enjoying the company that your love brought. Optimus lifted the blanket to cover your waist, though he never bothered with the top half, enjoying both the breeze on his chest and the sight of your nipples perked up, now that the bra had been removed.

“I’m sorry I waited so long for this,” He said, pressing his forehead against yours.

“I’m not sorry for anything,” you chuckled, bringing your hand to his face to caress his chin.

“I just-”

Optimus never got the chance to finish the sentiment as the door opened, revealing Bumblebee and Prowl who had also come in holo-form to check on you, as Optimus had earlier.

“PRIMUS!” Bumblebee yelped upon seeing you, and realising that you and Optimus were an item.

Prowl simply stared wide-eyed for a moment before silently shutting the door and dragging Bumblebee out by his shirt collar. Neither of the two would say it, but they both knew in their sparks that after seeing you like that, half naked and flushed, that they both had harboured feelings for you. However, since Optimus was already with you, those feelings would have to remain buried.


End file.
